


His Favorite Song

by magelbar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelbar/pseuds/magelbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger was undeniably cute.<br/>No question about it.<br/>But he was also screwing up the lyrics of Daichi’s favorite song.<br/>And that was undeniably unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Song

The stranger was undeniably cute.

No question about it.

But he was also screwing up the lyrics of Daichi’s favorite song.

And that was undeniably unacceptable.

Clearly, the fair-haired stranger sitting across from Daichi on the train had no idea how loudly he was singing. Perhaps he didn’t even know he was singing aloud at all. The young man hummed throughout the verses, occasionally jumping in with a word or two, until the chorus, where his voice grew louder and more confident, all the words pronounced perfectly.

It was the verses that caused a problem for Daichi. Admittedly, the singer in the original recording didn’t have much in the way of diction, but Daichi figured that if someone liked a song enough to sing it on public transportation, that someone should at least consider learning the lyrics.

And it was Daichi’s favorite song, so messing up the lyrics was unforgivable.

Of course, it was only unforgivable in Daichi’s head. There was absolutely no way he would make a scene about something so trivial. Besides, once the stranger got to the chorus, his voice was admittedly well-suited to the song, and he sounded good.

So Daichi sat for twenty minutes listening to the strange, mutter-and-then-sing-loudly version of his favorite song, while the stranger repeated the song over and over, getting gradually more into it and slapping his thigh. Each passing time, he learned more of the words correctly. Daichi caught himself bobbing his head along with the stranger’s singing, and had to make a conscious effort to contain his enthusiasm. The verses bothered him a bit, but he forgave the stranger.

He was cute anyhow.

Of course, there were others on the train, but none of them seemed to mind the singing. In fact, a few of them (Daichi included) were smiling at the rather adorable display. It was peaceful, albeit a bit distracting.

Until the old woman got on the train.

Daichi had been sitting next to the door, an optimal spot for getting on and off the train quickly, a prime seat he quickly sacrificed so the woman would not have to wander farther from the door. She let out what Daichi thought was a somewhat grateful grunt as she dropped the three bags she was carrying onto the floor in front of her seat, effectively preventing Daichi from holding onto the bar.

His stop was only three stops away, and he needed to stay close to the exit, especially as the train’s next stop was a particularly popular one and the train would fill up exponentially. The train lurched into motion, and Daichi launched himself across the aisle, grabbing hold of the bar directly in front of the stranger, who continued to sing unabashedly. Up close, Daichi could hear the song itself coming from the stranger's headphones, which had evidently been turned up to a ridiculous level.

A businessman next to the singer slumbered peacefully, unaware of the miniature concert within six inches of himself. The singer himself had his eyes closed as he bobbed and tapped and remained unaware of his surroundings, allowing Daichi to stare shamelessly.

The stranger was even more attractive up close. His skin was pale and creamy, and nearly without blemish. The sunlight was dancing on his silvery hair, catching the light filtering in through the windows in a way that Daichi had never imagined possible. And he had a beauty mark -- _a beauty mark--_  under his left eye, partially covered by his long eyelashes as they fluttered against his skin. His fingers were long and slim as they clutched a stack of papers that rested in his lap.

 _Breathtaking_ would have been the first word in Daichi’s mind if the stranger weren’t singing and dancing so emphatically, ruining the serenity. He found himself leaning forward slightly, to take in more of the almost-breathtaking man.

“Excuse me!” A voice called out, snapping Daichi out of his stupor.

The stranger’s eyes popped open abruptly. Daichi was looming over him, and the eyes of the now-silenced man became somewhat wider as he realized his close proximity to Daichi. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he fumbled for his phone, pausing the music and taking out his earphones.

“I’m sorry,” he said, meeting Daichi's eyes. “Did you say something?”

“Um, no I-”

“Thank heavens you’ve stopped!”

It was the old woman. Daichi looked over his shoulder to see her glaring at the adorable stranger, irritation further wrinkling her rather withered face.

“...stopped?”

The stranger’s voice was somewhat weak, and Daichi could clearly see that he had no idea about his singing aloud.

“That blasted singing!”

“Singing? I was singing?”

The man’s face was a cross between horror and confusion as what the old woman had said registered. Suddenly his amber eyes focused back on Daichi, standing within a foot in front of him.

“Was I really singing out loud?”

Daichi was caught in the stranger’s gaze, and was hard-pressed to so much as mumble, “Um...yeah, I guess you were. It, uh, sounded pretty nice though?” He was rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, feeling his cheeks redden slightly.

Daichi’s general bashfulness was insignificant when compared to the instant mortification that colored the stranger’s face. His pale skin quickly turned a concerning shade of red, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

The stranger stood up rather too quickly, scattering a pile of papers that had been resting onto the floor and knocking heads with Daichi.

It hurt. But Daichi didn’t really care. (The stranger was passing the “adorable” zone into something utterly heart-tugging.)

Of course, accidentally hitting Daichi did nothing to soothe the frenzied man.

Daichi had to jump out of the way as he dropped into a bow, saying “I am so incredibly sorry.”

The stranger straightened himself, took a deep breath, and bowed again, this time in the direction of the grouchy old woman.

“I apologize for disturbing you.”

The woman waved her hand dismissively.

It was then he seemed to notice the state of his papers. Defeatedly, he bent over and began to pick them up one by one, his shoulders sagging with the weight of embarrassment. Daichi felt a tug of pity, and joined the stranger in hunting down the remaining pages.

“Oh no please,” the man objected, “I’ve caused you enough trouble already.”

His eyes were liquid amber. Daichi quickly looked away before he was helplessly drawn in.

“Helping is no trouble at all, really.” He hoped the stranger didn’t notice the way his voice broke just a bit.

“Are you sure?” The voice was not too high and not too deep. It washed over Daichi’s ears warmly, and even the nervous tremor had a melodious ring to it.

_His voice is as beautiful as he is._

Daichi forced himself to stay focused, rejoicing as he quickly rounded up the very last page.

“See? It’s already done! No trouble whatsoever.” He held the last papers up.

The stranger’s face was instantly filled with relief.

“Oh! Thank you! You really sa--”

The train jerked to a halt, sending the stranger tumbling forward. His arms opened to cushion his fall, tragically spewing the papers out again.

At the same moment, Daichi lurched forward, arms outstretched toward the man without second thought.

“Oh goodness.”

It took a minute for Daichi to realize exactly what position the two of them had ended up in. He had caught the stranger by the forearms, which kept the stranger propped up, but unfortunately meant the two of them were connected in a thousand different places. The stranger’s knees were bent and his gravity was centered completely forward. Their chests were flush up against each other, as were their… other parts (A fact that drove Daichi only slightly crazy.) Worst of all, their faces were only about two inches apart.

A 12-inch foot was an incredibly small distance. One sixth of that? Two inches?

Two inches was almost enough to crumble Daichi’s resolve. He found himself hoping that the stranger couldn’t see the nervous beads of sweat from two inches away.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Daichi went to let go of the man’s forearms, but realized that that would only send the man -- and Daichi too most likely -- to the floor. In a flustered whirlwind of movement, the two managed to regain their footing. It was an incredible feat considering all of the people entering the train at the time.

Without a word, the duo began to pick up the papers they had both dropped, many of which had dirty footprints on them from the boarding passengers. They collected them all, weaving between passengers and aided by a few. Finally, the entire stack of rumpled papers were in the stranger’s hands, tightly clutched to his chest. He sighed repentantly.

“Thank you for your help. I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.”

Daichi felt infinitely bad for the unlucky (and adorable) stranger.

“Hey, it’s no problem.” He tried for a smile. “Really I’m glad to help.”

As an afterthought, he stuck out his hand and said, “I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way.”

“Sugawara Koushi. And I promise I’m not always an idiot.”

The telltale ding announced Daichi’s stop. He could barely hear it over the repeated chant of _Sugawara Sugawara Sugawara_ in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
